


Dude! This is Gonna be Epic!

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff Bomb, Fluff and Humor, Gen, What happens when you let Prompto customize the Regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: Noct and Prompto go a little overboard with customizing the Regalia





	Dude! This is Gonna be Epic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassica/gifts).



> This is what happens when you should be sleeping and end up chatting with someone about things that might happen in FF XV. Complete silliness. Just enjoy the fun.

Even the heat of the afternoon sun hadn’t ended whatever argument took place inside the car as the four pulled up in the Regalia. Cindy Aurum cocked her hip standing next to her grandfather, Cid. “They’re back,” she said, shaking her head. “Wonder what it’ll be this time.”

Stretching on his lawn chair, Cid Sophiar groaned. “Those boys need a swift kick.”

She watched as the Prince and the youngest of his friends talked with their heads together the moment they climbed out of the car. “I’ll tell you what,” Cindy drawled, “ _those_ two got _trouble_ written _all_ over them.” Adjusting her belt, Cindy took a deep breath. “All right, let’s see how the old girl is holding up.”

Cindy’s slow steps brought her closer to the Regalia. “Well, hey there, Prince! How’s she driving?”

Noctis waved. “Hey.”

His friend raised a hand. “Hey Cindy! Didja miss us?”

She squinted for a moment, shaking her finger at the blonde. “You’re. . .Prompto, right?” Cindy walked the length of the Regalia, lifting her cap a few times. “Well, she’s a hot mess. Wheel the old girl in and leave her to me.”

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ arm. “Dude,” Prompto said, his voice nowhere near a whisper, “Cindy remembered me. She _actually_ remembered me.”

“Yea, Prompto. I heard.”

Gladio laughed, slapping Prompto on the back. “Real smooth, lover boy. You’ve got a little drool,” Gladio pointed to Prompto’s face, “right there.” Gladio wandered toward the shop to the sound of laughter and the scuff of his boots with Ignis following him.

Ignoring Gladio’s words, Prompto dragged Noctis toward the garage. “Dude. We _have_ to let Cindy fix the Regalia.”  
  
“She is, Prompto.”

Hurrying in front of Noctis, Prompto clapped his hands atop Noct’s shoulders. “Noct. I’m serious. Paint job, wheels, interior all of it! Dude, it’ll be _epic_!” The eagerness on his friend’s face coaxed a light laugh from Noct.

“Epic, huh?” Noctis pretended to think for a moment before smiling. “All right, let’s do it.”

_____

Ignis exited the shop first, staring at the animated conversation at the garage entrance. The overabundance of arm waving and bouncing from Prompto, even at a distance, worried him. Crossing his arms, Ignis waited for Gladio. “ _That_ disturbs me.”

A low hum in response from Gladio kept his attention fixed on Prompto. “Mister no impulse control is calling the shots, Iggy. You should be concerned.”

“Shall we interfere before the two of them get out of hand?”

Gladio and Ignis’ quick steps brought them over to the conversation just as Cindy asked a question.

“What color do you fancy?” She smiled, waiting for the decision.

 Looking through the color samples, Prompto took over. “Red, no, yellow...wait,” he paused for dramatic effect, framing the car with his fingers, before feigning a whisper, “the _metallic lavender_!”

Cindy looked to the two older guys for reassurance. “You boys sure about that? She’ll be purdy no doubt, but uh, a bit more conspicuous on the road.”

 The thought of riding around in such a brightly hued car did not appeal to Gladio. “Gotta be kidding me, I’m not riding around in a purple car, Prompto.”

Laughing, Prompto bounced on his feet. “Guess you're walking then big guy, cuz we’re going _epic_!” Prompto stretched his arms out wide to illustrate his goal.

Taking a chance with the other part of the duo, Ignis attempted to dissuade Noct from the changes. “Noct. The Regalia is a not a toy, she should be treated with respect. Metallic . . . _lavender_ is perhaps not the best choice for her. Might I suggest a more neutral tone?”

A non-committal shrug from Noctis did nothing for Ignis’ growing concern. “It’s harmless, Ignis. Let him have his fun. We can always change it back, right?”

“If you must.” Ignis walked away shaking his head.

Cindy, for her part, played it perfectly. “How about the interior?”

Glancing skyward, Prompto scrunched the left side of his mouth. “Hmm, what do you think, Noct?”

Hands raised in concession, Noctis deferred to his friend. “It’s your show, not mine.”  

“Okay! In that case, I think we’ll go with,” he paused looking back at Noct with a raised brow, “gilded lilac.”

Keeping her smile plastered on, Cindy asked her next question. “What about the wheels?”

Noctis pictured the colors in his head, knowing both Gladio and Ignis would complain every mile they had to drive in the outrageously customized car. “You gotta go with metallic gold, Prompto,” he said with a straight face.

Swiveling on his boot heel, Prompto turned around to face Noct. “Dude. Yes!”

With one final question, Cindy hoped Cid would forgive her for changing the Regalia so drastically. “How about the decals?

Without taking a breath, Prompto blurted out the only appropriate choice. “The chocobo!”

“Ok boys, leave her to me.”

______

“Ain’t she a sight?” Cindy asked, not waiting for a response as she returned to the garage.

“What the hell?” Gladio murmured. Cindy delivered everything Prompto requested and the result proved more than horrifying. The once sleek and classic look of the Regalia pulsed in several shades of purple and bright gold sure to announce their arrival long before reaching the destination.  

The four gathered around the Regalia; given the stunned silence of the other three, Prompto’s excitement was not shared by all.

“Cindy has a gift for understatement.”  Ignis cleaned his glasses several times as he surveyed the damage.

Gladio hummed in response. “Iggy, you can clean your glasses all you want, this won’t get any better.”

“Hope springs eternal, Gladio.”

Stepping between Noctis and Prompto, Gladio draped an arm over each. “Nice work. You designed the perfect car.”

Prompto grinned. “You think so Gladio?”

“Yea,” Gladio replied, “for my sister, maybe.”  His arms tightened holding the two in a near choke hold. “Now, change it back or we’re getting a new hood ornament, Prompto.”

Nervous laughter escaped before Prompto asked his question. “Oh, yeah? What would that be?”

Gladio laughed, “you.”    


End file.
